Not One, But Two
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: Shizuo is going threw a tough time with his beloved. Can a surprise at the end make him change his ways? Bad summary but hopefully a good story. ShizuoOC


His blonde hair was frazzled and a heap of a mess. His face was soaked with crimson blood from the blow he took to the head. His hands clenched the back of his head as he groaned loudly from the pain that shot and overtook him. All in all, he wasn't very happy at the present time.

"You aimed for my head." He said almost monotonously, rising back up into a standing position, somewhat looking out into the sky, pondering just how he should deal with this situation.

My eyes began to widen in annoyance of what was about to happen next. I barely whispered out his name as he continued to talk to the man that dared to strike him with a wooden stick. The man, out of fear could only listen as his doom came upon him. Face twisting with what seemed to say, 'why did I just hit Shizuo Hewijeima'?

"You have to know a blow like that could kill a guy right? So that means you were intentionally trying to kill me right? So whatever happens next...is what you deserve right?" Shizuo said with a certain venom coating his deep voice.

Shizuo did a sharp 180 and punch the man in the face, sending him flying across the concrete street and making him break bones as he landed on the hard, concrete ground beneath him in the corner of a large building.

I started to take a step forward, seeing him in a state of frozen mobility for the time being, huffing and breathing heavily. But I was jerked back by Izaya when he suddenly lurched out, destroying everything in his path.

Izaya smirked at the reaction he was able to cause Shizuo, and I personally wasn't too fond of him. But unlike Shizuo my anger came in a more calm state, rather than extending out and rampaging everything that dared to cross my path. Some could call me an intellectual.

"You shouldn't even be here Izaya." I told him flatly, crossing my arms in front of my busty chest. My curly brown locks swayed in the wind as he and I both continued to watch Shizuo go positively crazy with boiling anger.

"And miss seeing your pretty little face? My dear, I couldn't pass up a wonderful opportunity like that." He said in a sing song kind of voice. One that was so sweet it could make me hurl the contents of my breakfast. His ruby eyes stared down into my blue ones before a glare was present and he looked away in a hurry, smirk presently plastered onto that thing he called a face.

"Well have fun!" Izaya started to run for it, but Shizuo wasn't going to let that maggot get away so easily. He picked up a convenient store trashcan and hurled it at him with everything he had in him, but surprisingly Simon popped out of nowhere and caught the can, skidding to a stop and setting it down with gentle care.

"Shizuo! Fighting always bad!" Simon said as he tried to coax him into a more calming state. Not that it had a flying chance of working but hey, he tried.

"Shut up! And stay out of my way!"

Shizuo took a fast run and slung his clenched fist at Simon, but Simon wasn't someone to play around with. He was equally strong and stopped the punch with ease. Enough was enough and I had to stop it. I walked up to both of them and placed a delicate hand upon Shizuos outstretched arm.

"Shizuo, let's go home. This has gone on long enough. Please?" My head was lowered to avoid his gaze and he seemed to relax a bit under my soft touch. My head rose up and I looked at him with pleading, somewhat angry eyes.

Simon released his fist and Shizuo lowered both his arms, his eyes meeting mine in a small gaze. "Okay. If that's what you want Mizu."

He never did like it when he saw her that way. She was his only ray of sunshine, the one who always managed to put a smile on his face, even in the worst situations, but she rarely looked at him with seriousness like she was now. Oh yea, he could tell that he screwed up big time.

The crowd around us seemed rather amazed at how easily a small little girl was able to calm the most furious man in Ikebukuro, but they saw it. And now they didn't know what to do. So dispersing was the solution to their confusion of what just happen.

I grabbed Shizuos hand and led him away back to our apartment, never once letting go. He even went so far as to intertwine our fingers, as a sign saying that he was sorry for what he had done. He would always do that after an incident and I was present to see.

"Mizu..." He said my name so calmly. So gently, so unlike himself.

But I refused to speak. He knew for a fact that I was angered at him. He could have gotten more hurt than he already was, but he didn't care. As I recall, he had on more than one occasion said that he just stopped holding back.

We reached the door to our apartment and I pulled my hand away from his, digging through my back pocket for the small key. After several irritating moments I had success and opened the door, flipping on the light switch as I took off my shoes and placed them to the side.

I was only a few feet inside when I felt something upon my shoulder. "Are you going to talk to me or what?"

"Yes." I removed his hand and once again took it in my own, leading him to the couch and making him sit down. "Stay here."

He didn't object, which I was very grateful for, and sat there staring at the floor, trying to wipe some of the blood away from his face, only succeeding on getting it on his hands and the sleeve of his shirt. He groaned slightly as the headache began to seep its way into his skull, pounding away at him from the inside.

I on the other hand returned with a washcloth drenched with warm water and a few aspirin. I began to dab at his forehead slightly, trying to be as gentle as possible, though I knew for a fact that I shouldn't. He was the one that had gotten himself like this, why should I try to be gentle with him? Maybe it was the fact that I cared for him and detested every moment he got hurt, whether it was his fault or not. I gave him the aspirins and he downed them dry without any water at all.

I continued my ministrations when the rag was so soaked in blood it was doing more dirtying that it was cleaning. Two hands found their ways onto my hips as I tried to turn, wanting to clean the rag and remove the blood from it so I could continue with my job. But he refused to let me go and I could only stand there.

"I thought you said that you were going to talk to me Mizu." He said flatly, squeezing my hips gently and trying to coax me into talking to him like I said I would.

I tried to get away, to avoid his stare but no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't. It's not that I wasn't putting up much of a fight, it's just that every time I would try to take a step back, he would yank me two steps forward.

"I don't know what to say to you Shizuo. You keep promising me that you're going to try to stay safe, but it's like every night the same routine goes about. I clean your busted lip, I dab at your new bruise, I mean look at you now. You look like someone just opened a bag of blood on your face."

I could feel agitated tears welling up in the corners of my eyes. I was so angry at him, but worry for his well being almost consumed that anger until there was nothing left. The salty drops began to flow freely like a waterfall down my face. Quiet sobs racked through my body and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I felt the hands from my hips being removed and Shizuo now stood in front of me. He had gotten up from the sitting position on the couch and made an attempt to encircle his arms around me. But I wouldn't have it. I just wanted to be alone and away from his for a few minutes before I said something that I knew I would regret for the rest of my life, so I ran.

I jerked away from his and dashed toward our bedroom, closing the door behind me and locking it. As if that would do any good. If he really wanted in here it would be no problem. "Mizu! Come back!"

Shizuo also darted off after me, but the door had slammed in his face. He began to pound on it, but not to hard as to not break it in to a million pieces. "Mizu, please. I'm sorry ok?"

I, on the other side of the door, was now sitting with my back against it. "If you were really sorry you would at least put forth some effort and try not to get yourself so beat up like you are now!"

I hugged my knees to myself as more and more sobs echoed through the room. I knew that he could hear how upset I was, but I didn't care. I had on several occasions given him a good lecture about how he needed to be more careful but this has never happen. I had never broken down like this before and I hated it. I hated feeling like there was nothing I could do to help him with his anger. I hated the feeling to seeing him when he got hurt. I hated seeing him when he had that look in his face. The look that showed his sadness about what he had done.

"Mizu, please open up." His voice had gone from a slight booming to a sadder and somewhat calm state.

I reached up and turned the latch that was keeping the door locked, but I didn't move from my spot. I felt the door being pulled away from my back, and I almost shivered at the newfound cold. I heard him crouch down to my level and he put a hand on my shoulder, rubbing his thumb across my shoulder blade slightly.

"I'm sorry Mizu. I truly am, and you're right. I need to be more careful, but it's like I just can't control myself. I can't control my actions when I'm like that. Can you...forgive me?"

I glanced over my shoulder and saw in his orbs that he was truly sorry. I was still mad at him but an overwhelming joy took over me. I turned quickly and leaped toward him, knocking us both to the floor. He landed on his back and I rested comfortably on top of him.

"Of course I forgive you Shizuo. But you really do need to work on those problems of your for more than one reason."

I rolled off of him and lay on the floor beside him. He on the other hand propped himself up on one elbow and leaned down closer to me, a small smile on his face. I'm guessing that he as happy about us not fighting anymore. "And what would those reasons be?"

He got closer and closer until I felt the slightest brushing of lips against lips. "You should know not to tease me like that Shizuo." He laughed and completely filled the gap that was between us, molding our lips together in a perfect fit. He pulled away and I took his free hand and placed it gently on my stomach.

He seemed kind of confused about what I just did, but I smiled at him lovingly. "This is one of the reason that your need to work on your problems Shizuo."

He blinked a few times before it finally computed in the deep recesses of his brain. Eyes widened and grins spread. "Baby? We're going to have a baby?"

I laughed at how excited he was. He got up in a hurry and scooped me up along with him, holding me bridal style while spinning in circles.

"No Shizuo." I told him through a fit of chuckles.

He stopped suddenly and looked at me more confused than ever. "What do you mean no? We're not having a baby?"

I laughed hard before pulling him into another small and loving kiss. I tangled my fingers in his blonde hair and grinned before pulling away. "No Shizuo, we're not having a baby." I held up two fingers and he stared at them in disbelief. "We're having two."

And that is the day the toughest and most furious man in Ikebukero was seen walking down the street, larger than like smile on his face, carrying bags full of pastel pink items. Izaya hadn't a clue on how to react to something as odd as that.


End file.
